I won't say I'm in love
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Sango thinks Kagome loves the schools hottie Inuyasha. But Kagome deny's it. So they sing I won't say I'm in love, in the hallway between classes. I suck at this summary, but I can promise you it is really really good. InuKag Song One shot


NEW ONE SHOT

Hi guys! Yes I know I have to update my other stories, but I couldn't resist writing this. I love this song. Its so sweet and cute. I just love it. For those of you who don't know this song, its from **Hercules, **the Disney movie. Meg is singing it when she's waiting for Hercules to come get her I think. I don't remember the movie much, cause I haven't seen it in a while. But oh well...R&R please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha OR I won't say I'm in love from the movie Hercules.

On wiss ze One-Shot....................

.......................

**I won't say I'm in love**

.......................

RINGGGGGG!!!

Sang the school bell to signal kids to go to their next class. Kids rushed out of their classrooms in a hurry so they won't get yelled at by the crabby teachers who haven't had their morning coffee yet, for lingering and then give them more homework. But two students walked calmly out of their class while chatting happily.

"How can you like math Sango?" Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi asked her best friend.

"I don't know!" Sango cried. "I just do. I love numbers."

"You are weird you know that?" Kagome asked her while nudging her playfully.

"So are you!" Sango retorted while nudging her back. "Miss Read-A-lot."

"I can't help it." Kagome defended. "I don't know why, but books seem to be drawn to me for them to be read by me."

Sango gave her a weird look. "Yeah...sure."

"What I'm serious." Kagome cried. Sango got in front of her, making her stop walking, with her hands on her hips. "Ican't help it that I love books."

"Yes I know that your serious Kagome." Sango replied. "But what about _guy_ love? Who do you love in this entire school, that a guy?"

"I don't love, much less like a guy Sango." Kagome lied. She _was_ in love with someone, but she didn't want to admit it. "None of the guys who are at this school are my type."

Suddenly, someone bumped into her making her drop her books on the floor that she was holding in her arms. Kagome looked behind her to see who did it. And found no one. Kagome sighed as she bent down to pick up her books. But a clawed hand grabbed them before she could. She looked up to the person who did it and met gold eyes. Sparks were felt between them.

This person had long silky flowing sliver hair with dog ears on the top of his head. He wore a red shirt that said 'I'm bad. So what?' on it with black jeans. He outstreched his hand that held her books to her.

"Sorry Kagome." He told her. "I wasn't watching where I was going when I was walking backwards."

"Its okay Inuyasha." Kagome told him while taking her books back. "Thanks for picking up my books for me."

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha told her. "It was my fault that they fell."

"Okay." Kagome smiled.

"Well I got to get going. See ya Kagome." Inuyasha walked away towards his next class. Kagome almost swooned but sighed instead.

"Kagome are you in love with Inuyasha?" Sango asked her once Inuyasha was out of sight. Kagome jumped in surprise. She forgot Sango was there.

"What!? No I am not in love with Inuyasha." Kagome told her.

"Yes you are." Sango told her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No I am not, Inuyasha is just a friend." Kagome told her.

"Really? Or is he more?" Sango asked.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess You've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history, Been there, Done that..." _Kagome sang.

_"Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
I know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of..."_ Sango sang back.

_"Ooooh,  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no..." _

_"You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it, uh oh..."_

_"It's too...cliche, I won't say I'm in love...(Oooooh ooooh oooh)  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh..."_

_"You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, I'm not lying, hon I saw ya have this feelin'  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?..."_

_"Woah,...No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no..."_

_"Give up, or give in, Check the grin, you're in love!..." _

Kagome had to admit she did smile like an idiot when Inuyasha was around her. But that doesn't mean that she's in love with him, right?

_"This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love, You're way off base  
I won't say it, Get off my case  
I won't say it..."_

_"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love..."_

Okay maybe she WAS in love with Inuyasha. All the typical signs; the sparks; the not being able to breathe; the sighing; the heartache when he's with another girl; all the day dreaming about him. She had it all plus interest, the smiles; the eye looks. All of it.

"_Ooooooh  
At least out loud, I won't say I'm in....love..." _Kagome smiled as she finished. The whole school was gathered around them now and broke out in applause. Kagome and Sango blushed in embarassment as they turned to their audience and waved before running off to their next class. (Lol)

(After school)

Kagome sighed in relief as she walked out the schools doors and into the sunshine. Ever since the singing incident that morning, she along with Sango have been getting countless complements on their singing. And plenty of wolf calls when they walked by guys. They also hid their faces but it didn't help. People still saw them. She was glad it was Friday. That meant no school tomorrow!

"Hey Kagome!" A guy called to her from the steps. "Great singing! Why don't you come over here and sing for me?"

"No thanks." Kagome called back then started to run.

"Hey! Kagome! Wait up!" Somebody yelled to her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it. That voice belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome had been advoiding him all day because she feared, with his strong hearing, thay he might of heard her and Sango sing. But now, she couldn't avoid him. In fact she couldn't move at all.

Finally Inuyasha appeared in front of her.

"H-h-hi Inuyasha." Kagme managed to get out when she locked eyes with him. "H-how are you?"

"I'm fine." Inuyasha told her while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Listen I was, um, wordering if, um...if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night, if you don't have any plans at all though."

Kagome heart beat faster. She couldn't breathe. HE just asked HER on a DATE!

"Umm...Sure. I would love to." Kagome told him once she found her voice and was able to speak.

"Great." He grinned. "I'll pick you up around seven okay?"

"Okay sure. Sounds great." Kagome replied with an idiot smile on her face. He kissed her on the cheek before he ran to his red convertable. Kagome leaned against the wall that was behind her and slid down it.

_"I won't say I'm in love." _

THE END

OMG This turned out better than I thougth it would. It was kinda tricky doing the song. But oh well it didn't suck. Now I hope I get reviews for it! Here's a question for you guys,

How would you feel if you were either Kagome or Inuyasha? Or Sango?

Well I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I tired. So...

R&R PLEASE!

P.S. Sorry it isn't long. I didn't know what else to write.


End file.
